Drunken Night
by CoolCat0720
Summary: This is a spin-off for the story Tangled Web by ChaosChick of what went down in the hotel room while Mira and Kise were outside in chapter 12! Who is up for a little drunken fun?


**!** **PLEASE READ!**

 **Alright ya'll, so ChaosChick21 is a wonderful fellow writer who is working on a story called Tangled Web for the anime Kuroko no Basuke and I am an ABSOLUTE fan of her work! **

**To do a quick explanation, this is a spin-off of what happened in the hotel room with Jason, Malacai, Chance, Chase, and Yuri while Kise and Mira were outside. ChaosChick left it to her fans to decide what might have happened while the lovebirds were outside but I took it a step too far and wrote an entire scene for what I thought would have happened and I was so excited I sent it to her and SHE LIKED IT AND GAVE ME PERMISSION TO POST IT AS A SPIN-OFF! I AM SO EXCITED I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT!**

 **For those who are fans of mine work, I'm sorry if this wasn't the update you were waiting for but I am working on my other stories I promise!**

 **And for those of you who are here because you follow Tangled Web and ChaosChick12, I really hope you like this!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do not own any characters in this except for Yuri. Jason, Malacai, along with Chance and Chase all belong to ChaosChick!**

"Hey hey, what do you think they're talking about out there," Yuri asked, letting out a small hiccup. "Do you think they're talking about they're feelings and stuff?"

"Who knows." Jason replied before downing his shot, scrunching his nose at the strong taste before chasing the taste away with a beer. He poured himself and Yuri another shot, gesturing for the girl to take it before clinking their small glasses together and downing them at the same time. Yuri blanched, before going to take a drink of her beer only to realize that she had finished her beer.

Looking around, Yuri spotted a small pack of unopened beers on the other side of the room and crawled across the floor on her hands and knees. Reaching her destination, she opened a beer and took a few gulps before exclaiming, "Aaaahhh, beer is the best!"

Jason snickered as she watched the girl continue to drink the beer, wondering whether or not if he should cut her off seeing how much of a lightweight she was. He glanced at the twins and found them staring at Yuri which mischievous grins which always meant they were up to no good. A second later they slinked over to Yuri's side, trapping the oblivious girl between them as they urged her to keep up with them and drink more.

"I don't like the looks of that," Malacai muttered as he came and sat down next to Jason, leaning his back against the wall. "Think we should stop them?"

Jason gave a half shrug and replied, "I think we're okay. They know better."

Malacai smirked over the rim of his beer before taking a huge gulp. The two engaged in conversation, talking about future matches and the possibility of the four of them coming to watch Mira play when Chance spoke up loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Say Yuri, you're new to this merry band of misfits. We should get to know each other better. Think you're up to play 20 Questions?"

Yuri clapped her hands excitedly before replying, "Oooooh I love that game! Let's play Let's play!"

Malacai groaned and Jason couldn't help but agree. This could either go really good or really bad.

Chase leaned close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before asking, "So first question: what's your type?"

Malacai choked on his drink at their bluntness and even Jason paused mid-sip for a split second before finishing his beer.

Yuri's brow furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head. "My type?"

"Yeah, like if you were to date someone, what would be your type?" Chance elaborated.

Jason gave a small whistle, catching their attention as he held up his empty beer can, and caught the new one Chance grabbed from behind Yuri. He nodded in thanks before opening the lid with a loud _snap!_ and taking a drink.

Yuri tapped her chin and narrowed her eyes to slits as she thought for a few moments before answering with a cheesy grin, "I have no idea!"

Jason laughed into his beer, shaking his head. So Yuri was the honest drunk type, huh? Well, there were worse things to be when drunk.

"You know, from this angle, those three look like they could be siblings," Malacai randomly stated, causing Jason to quirk a brow before looking at the three across from them. He wasn't wrong; besides the difference in their tanned skin and eye color, the silvery white hair could pass as a sibling trait.

"Two is enough, we don't need a third," Jason grumbled before pushing off the wall to come to a stand and added, "Gonna take a piss, I'll be back."

He couldn't have been gone for more than two minutes before he was heading towards the room and could hear the sound of arguing could be heard coming from the room and he couldn't help but run a hand over his face and groan.

"You cannot beat Malacai in a handstand competition; no one can!" Chase exclaimed.

"Plus, you're totally hammered, so it's not a good idea," Malacai added.

"I can too! Just watch me! Or are you too much of a wuss to prove me wrong?" Yuri challenged with a hiccup.

Chance had a hand over his mouth, holding in his laughter as he watched the taller male narrow his eyes, clearly not liking being called out by the younger female. He downed the rest of his beer, crushing the can in his hand before replying, "You're on."

Jason sighed, the sudden urge for a shot too good to pass up as he sat down on the floor next to a small table where a bottle and two small shot glasses sat invitingly. He took a seat and watched as the four others came up with rules for the competition and listened in a bored fashion. For every ten seconds that they could stay in a handstand, the person would get a point and whoever got the most points won. The prize had yet to be decided but it ultimately came down to bragging rights for the winner.

As Yuri and Malacai began to stretch, Chance and Chase began whispering among each other before pulling out one of their phones, and Jason immediately knew whatever they were about to film would no doubt be used for blackmail later in the future.

"Contestants are you ready?!" Chase yelled, using an empty bottle as a makeshift microphone, while Chance stood at the ready with a camera. Yuri shrugged off her thin hoodie, leaving her in a light sundress that she had used from her photoshoot earlier, and pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

"I'm ready." Yuri answered.

"Ready." Malacai cracked his neck before rolling his shoulders.

There was a slight pause before Chase threw down an imaginary flag and shouted, "Begin!"

Malacai and Yuri both moved into a hand stand at the same moment, the latter staggering for a moment before finding her balance, but it was at that same moment that Jason glanced over at them and realized that this competition was _not_ thought all the way through.

Not even two seconds had passed when gravity had decided to make itself known as Yuri's dress slid down over her eyes, giving her audience a view of her matching light blue bikini top and bottoms.

Chase dropped the beer bottle as he and Chance both stared with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Jason choked on the shot he had taken, hitting his chest with a fist to try and clear his air way, and tried to move towards them to try and cover Yuri but lost his balance on the floor cushion and fell on his face.

Malacai gave a small grunt as he turned his body while still in a hand stand and went to ask what was going on when he too saw what everyone was gawking at and felt the words die in his throat as his face erupted into a deep blush.

Yuri, however, remained oblivious as to why everyone had gone silent, and it wasn't long before she had to shift her weight slightly. Her head was beginning to feel dizzy and her body began to feel heavier than it should. How long had passed? Ten? Twenty seconds?

"Hey can you guys tell me when-ugh!"

The rush of blood to her head became to much and she lost her balance. She toppled over at and awkward angle and landed on her side with a _thud_. Groaning, she rubbed the back of her neck as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, and turned to asked how long she had lasted when she finally took notice of the twins expressions.

"Guys?" She asked hesitantly.

A small _thud_ from behind made her turn around and she was met with the sight of Malacai lying on his back, pinching the bridge of his nose, and the blush on his face.

Turning back to the twins with a whine, Yuri asked, "Come on guys, what did I miss?"

Jason remained on the floor, his face pressed against the mat as he grumbled, "Mira's gonna kill you when she finds out you recorded that."

Now Yuri was even more confused. "Recorded what? The competition? It was just for fun!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Chase suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, holding his sides as he fell on the floor. Chance was able to hold back long enough to turn his phone to Yuri, showing her where he had paused recording on a shot of her doing a hand stand in all of her bikini glory.

Her face immediately broke out into a tomato red blush from embarassment and she shrieked, " _Oh my god delete it now!"_

Before she could snatch the phone from him herself, Chance joined his brother on the floor in hysterical laughter, moving the device from her reach.

" _I can't believe I caught that on camera!_ "

" _Neither can I!"_

As the twins continued to laugh, the alcohol in Yuri's system and the overwhelming rush of embarassment brought forth tears instantly, and she fell to her knees as she pressed her face into the palms of her hands before sobbing like a child.

At the sound of her cries and the twins continued laughter was enough to make Jason growl in annoyance before he pushed himself up and lunged at the two brothers. It was over fairly quickly, giving each of them a hard _whack!_ to the backs of their heads, and yelled, " _Idiots!_ The hell is wrong with you guys?! You're making her cry! How do you think Mira _and_ Kise will react when they find out why?!"

The threat immediately silenced both boys and they hung them heads shamefully before holding out the phone which Jason snatched up and quickly made work of the video. When it was successfully deleted, he threw the phone back at them, hitting Chance square in the forehead much to his satisfaction before turning to the small female who was still bawling her eyes out.

Sighing, Jason crouched down in front of her, patting her awkwardly on the head. "Hey hey-look stop crying. I deleted the video so it's fine. Seriously stop crying-it's alright."

It took a tad more coaxing but he had finally calmed her down to the point where she was just sniffling, her blue eyes shining with tears she had yet to shed, and she rubbed her red nose on her arm.

Sighing, Jason reached out behind him, and Malacai handed him her sweater two seconds later. Moving slightly closer, Jason spread the fabric over her shoulders, waiting until she had her arms in the sleeves before letting go, and patting her head awakwardly again.

"There, all better, right?" Jason asked cautiously, not wanting the smaller female to break into tears again. He was alright if Mira cried because he had dealt with it before but since he didn't really know Yuri that well he didn't know how well that would go over.

She gave a small nod before answering in a small voice, "Yeah."

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a crooked smile. "Good."

A few seconds passed and neither one of them had moved for some reason. Jason was confused at the expression on Yuri's face, her stare so intense it almost made him uncomfortable, and he couldn't decide whether or not to cut her off for the rest of the night. He knew Mira wouldn't mind and he was almost positive Kise would agree what with his big brother complex towards the small female in front of him.

Before he could even ask again if she was sure she was alright, Yuri suddenly lunged at Jason, her body crashing into his as her arms wrapped around his neck, and something very soft pressed against Jason's lips. As his back hit the floor beneath him, it struck Jason that Yuri was _kissing_ him.

His mind suddenly went blank, unable to form a proper thought, and all he could focus on was the weight of her body resting on top of his and the soft feel of her lips on his.

 _'She's so light...and warm..'_

Just as he considered returning the kiss, a _click!_ ripped Jason back to reality, and he tore his lips from Yuri to see Chance holding up his phone, the dumbfound expression matching his brother and Malacai's.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he carefully moved Yuri off of him as he stood.

"Chance," his voice dangerously low as he cracked his knuckles. " _Give me the phone. Now_."

Not even Chase could save his brother from Jason's wrath that night.

Even when Kise and Mira returned, taking in the sight of Jason holding Chance in a brutal chokehold with gaping expressions, no one took into account the phone laying face down on the floor some feet away with the photo-still on the screen-of Yuri in the lap of a wide eyed Jason with her lips pressed clumsily against his own.

 **...**

 **Alright you guys, I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it! I wrote this in support of ChaosChick12's work and to show my appreciation for every update she gives us! I'm a huge fan of her work and can't wait to read her next update!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **~CoolCat0720**


End file.
